


REVENGE

by supernaturalgirl85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Revenge, Supernatural - Freeform, Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalgirl85/pseuds/supernaturalgirl85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean x reader - Reader has been Hunting  her whole life . But when  her parents are killed all she can think about is revenge  that it is until she meets dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	REVENGE

Dean x reader - Y/ N grew u up hunting with her parents..but they are killed by a demon and she wants a revenge and along the way she meets Sam and Dean ...and she starts to fall for Dean but dose revenge come at a steep price?

 

You grew up hunting or at least you watched your parents hunt .they never told you the reason why . They just seem to always hunt as long as you could remember. You followed them from town to town hunting anything that came your way until you were 17 then they simply disappeared..going after a particular demon who must have gotten the best of them . So that became your goal in life to find the demon who took your family away from you . Killing anything in between  
The first couple of years you were alone mostly but when you did run into other hunters you heard stories about two brothers who had been to hell and back literally. The Winchesters ..they were the best ..not everyone liked it but they agreed on that. You learned how Sam was the younger brother who had been forced back into the life after his girlfriend had been killed by a demon and Dean well he learned a few tricks while in hell and most men were wary of him and most women wanted him. You wonder if they could help you with your demon problem. Or at least tracking it down  
It had been a long search so far.

One day you heard about a simple haunting outside Washington so you decided to head that way mostly to kill time. All your leads on the demon were dead and you needed something to do. It was near midnight when you finally got to the old farmhouse. Everyone in town said that it was the ghost of the old farmer who had been killed years ago in a late night robbery. So now anyone who goes near the house or in it usually doesn't make it back. You pop open your trunk and got everything you would need and then slowly started towards the house. The only problem was nobody knew where the farmer had been buried so you could burn his bones  
You had a flashlight in one hand and a shotgun full of salt in the other ready for anything. Suddenly you heard yelling and two men busted out of the house followed by a very ticked off ghost . "I think that made it worse Dean" the taller one yelled. "Shut up "the other one snapped. Then you watch as they were both lifted up and thrown across the yard. You walked over pumping the shot gun . "Hey you "you yelled getting the ghost attention he turn around to you and you fired. It disappeared quickly but you knew not for long . You hurried over to the men who were slowly getting to their feet . "Thanks "the taller one said. He was way taller than you and long brown hair and beautiful brown eyes ..He was very good looking. "Yea thanks but who are you I though we knew all the Hunters in the area."You turned your gaze on him and for a split second you had hard time breathing ..He was gorgeous deep green eyes dark hair..You sho ok your head out the trance " I am Y/ N and you welcome. "You said the boys exchanged a look "well I am Sam and Dean ...Sam said "as in Whinchester ?" You asked they nodded "well isn't this my lucky day " You thought.

After that you quickly teamed up with them it beat being alone and they had promised to help with your demon problem. Beside it meant you got to know Dean better and any chance to be closer to him was good. He was a big flirt but with a big heart . You didn't know if it was your imagination but sometimes you though you saw him looking at you in the way you were wishing.but it disappeared quickly so you didn't push but you were tempted.  
You were researching one night for a case you were currently on .Dean was out and Sam had passed out about an hour ago on the couch . You eyes began to cross and you knew you should be in bed but you stay where you were. But at some point you must have dozed off cause next thing you knew you were being lifted up out of the chair. You stirred enough to wake up to find out who had you . "Shh I have you "Dean said softly. Carrying you over to the bed. You closed your eyes enjoying the feeling of his arms around you. He laid you down you rolled onto your back You smiled at him sleepy he paused You weren't sure what he saw but he was starting at you and then he was leaning in closer you heard him say your name softly right before he kissed you . It was a deep kiss one that left you breathless. You heard the moan escape your lips He pulled back slightly his own breathing heavy . You reached out to touch his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into the warmth of your hand ."You need to tell me to stop if you don't want this" he said. "I can't I want this I want you "you replied he groaned and quickly captured your mouth with his again.and climbed on the bed covering your body with his.  
The next morning he was gone when you woke up Sam was packing You frown but kept your mouth shut. You noticed after that he wasn't as close to you as before he was keeping an distance between you two. He never mention that night it was like it had never happened. You were hurt but you refused to show it .Damn him for making you care. Guess it meant nothing to him after all.  
A few weeks after that you finally got a real solid lead on the demon that had killed your parents .You figure that this was something you could handle alone .You left a note for Sam and pushed your feelings aside this was your Chance for revenge and you were taking it.

But things didn't go as planned there were more demons then you realized and you were soon overpowered. They had tied you too an old wooden beam in this abandon barn. They took turns hitting you laughing the while. Suddenly it got quite and everyone stood still. Then he walked in and even though you had never see. Him you knew this was the demon. The one who took your parents away from you. He looked at you his eyes flashed to black he laughed."well I guess it true it dose run in the blood the family business and all that crap" he said He got real closed to you grab your face to look at him "I hear you been look for me " he said You glared at him and tried to struggle free. "Well here I am what are you going to do now " he said he leaned down and buried his face in your hair taking a deep breath.."You smell like her ..You know your mother .."He laughed "her blood tasted just as good" he said. "I am pretty sure so will yours he ran his fingers down your neck and in between your breasts where your shirt had Been torn open. You closed your eyes wanting to throw up "another little secret "he said whispering in your ear.."do you want to know why your parents were hunting me why they died" he said his lips gazing your ear.."they went a little nuts after I killed your sister ."you gaps and started struggling even more . He raised up and hit you stunning you for a second. Then you saw the knife glitter in the moonlight. He held it to your throat . You closed your eyes refusing to beg you turn your thoughts to Dean and that one night you let that imagine bring you peace. The knife began to cut..but suddenly there was yelling everywhere it all went crazy before it went black.

You groan as you tried to open your eyes a hand swept your forehead. "Rest your safe " you opened your heavy eyes at the sound of the voice you were looking up into Dean dark green ones they were looking at you worried. "Dean "you said trying to sit up " no you lay down "he gentle pushed you back you were in the back of his car your head in his lap. "How did you know where I was "you asked "it was easy once we figure out your note and the clue " he said "we barely got there in time " he said ." I am so sorry " he began.."no I am sorry I shouldn't have gone out on my own "you interrupted him."it ok I understand what it like to want revenge ."He said . " but that not what I mean I am sorry how I have been treating you I never meant to hurt you. But I am messed up and I figured that you didn't need that in your life.You didn't need me ." He said." Your far from messed up your one of the best man I know "you said reaching out to touch his cheek he closed his eyes "I have missed you "he said "I have wanted to go back an redo that whole situation with you and stay there the whole night with you " leaving that morning was the hardest thing I have ever had to do."He told you.You smiled " well we can try again and again and again "you said he grinned and he leaned down to kiss you " I think that a perfect idea " he said


End file.
